Creddie SongFic's
by 4EverCreddie
Summary: I'm gonna upload a few sonfic's here Review Please Thank You ...
1. A Little Too Not Over You

Freddie's POV

I saw her there , with her new boyfriend , Nick . I hate him , and I know is gonna hurt Carly's heart , I just know. I said to myself that I was over her, but I was not.

**It never crossed my mind at all  
That's what I tell myself  
What we had has come and gone  
You're better off with someone else**

She thought he was an ordinary boy, which she fitted perfectly with

But he was not

**It's for the best I know it is but I see you  
Sometimes I try to hide what I feel inside  
And I turn around, you're with him now  
I just can't figure it out**

She went on his charming face

**Tell me why you're so hard to forget  
Don't remind me, I'm not over it  
Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth  
I'm just a little too not over you, not over you**

Yes, I lied when I said I was over her

I ,Fredward Benson, was not over Carly Shay

**Aren't memories supposed to fade?  
What's wrong with my heart?  
Shake it off, let it go  
Didn't think it'd be this hard**

Me and Sam told her that she would dump Nick, but she would not listen

**Should be strong, movin' on but I see you  
Sometimes I try to hide what I feel inside  
And I turn around, you're with him now  
I just can't figure it out  
**

I wanted to tell you, but you refused to listen. You said I was just jealous

**Tell me why you're so hard to forget  
Don't remind me, I'm not over it  
Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth  
I'm just a little too not over you**

Maybe I regret everything I said  
No way to take it all back, yeah  
Now I'm on my own, how I let you go  
I'll never understand  
**I'll never understand!**

Yes, I wanted to take back what I had said to her, but I came too late

**Tell me why you're so hard to forget  
Don't remind me, I'm not over it  
Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth  
I'm just a little too not over you**

I saw her just be dumped. After Nick had gone away, I ran to her and she threw her arms around my neck and crying on my shoulder

**Tell me why you're so hard to forget  
Don't remind me, I'm not over it  
Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth  
And I really don't know what to do  
I'm just a little too not over you, not over you  
**

'' It will be all right Carly ... '' I say slowly

''God Freddie, I have been blind all the time, you have been here for me all the time and I just refused to listen to you, you were right. Please forgive me Freddie'' She said sobbing

'' I forgive you Carly , always …. '' I said

I kissed her forehead, and made slow circles on her back

''Freddie ... I have something to confess ... I ... I think I love .. you '' She looked up at my face and her tears stopped flowing down her cheeks

I smiled and leaned down and kissed her


	2. Stuck

Freddie's POV

_I never got to say those things to her , but I will soon._

**Oh oh whoa oh  
Whoa oh oh whoa oh**

There are so many things  
That I never ever got to say  
'Cause I'm always tongue tied  
With my words getting **in the way  
If you could read my mind,  
Then all your doubts would be left behind  
And every little thing  
Would be falling into place  
I would scream to ****the world  
They would see you're my girl  
But I just**

_Sometimes I wish she could read my mind , but that's impossible._

_I would scream over the hole world that you where MY girl ! But ..._

**Keep getting stuck, stuck  
But I'm never giving up, up  
In the middle of a perfect day  
I'm tripping over words to say  
'Cause I don't wanna keep you guessing  
But I always end up getting stuck, stuck  
But I'm never giving up, up**

Oh oh whoa oh  
Whoa oh oh whoa oh  


_Yeah …. I keep getting stuck , all the time._

_But I will never , never give up on her. NEVER !_

**It's the way that I feel  
When you say what you say to me  
It keeps you running through my mind  
24/7 days a week  
And if you've got the time  
Just stick around and you'll realize  
That it's worth every minute that it takes  
Just wait and see  
I would scream to the world  
they would see you're my girl  
But I just  
**

_I followed her all the time ._

And every minute was important, both for her and me .

**Keep getting stuck, stuck  
But I'm never giving up, up  
In the middle of a perfect day  
I'm tripping over words to say  
'Cause I don't wanna keep you guessing  
But I always end up getting stuck, stuck  
But I'm never giving up, up  
**

_Today, after school I told her to guess what I wanted her,_

_But I didn't force her to guessing._

**I'm over the chances wasted  
Tell me it's not too late  
It's only the nervous times  
That keep me bottled up inside  
**

_I asked her to meet me on the roof of the Bushwell Plaza._

_I was hoping it was not too late..._

**Oh oh whoa oh  
Whoa oh oh whoa oh**

Keep getting stuck, stuck  
But I'm never giving up, up  
In the middle of a perfect day  
I'm tripping over words to say  
'Cause I don't wanna keep you guessing  
But I always end up getting stuck, stuck  
But I'm never giving up, up  


_I heard the elevator stop on the roof, and she came out  
''Freddie, what is it? ''she asked me _

**Yeah yeah  
Oh oh whoa oh  
Whoa oh oh whoa oh  
Oh oh whoa oh  
**

_''I will tell you,''I answered_

**'Cause I don't wanna keep you guessing  
But I always end up getting stuck, stuck  
But I'm never giving up, up **

_''Okay,''she said nervously_

_''If You Could Read My Mind  
Then all your Doubts Would ask Left Behind  
And Every Little Thing  
Would ask Falling Into Place  
I would scream to the world  
__They Would see you're my girl  
But I just keep getting stuck_

_But __I'm never giving up '' I sang to her_

___She stood there stunned, and suddenly threw her arms around my neck __  
_

_''Do you understand now Carly ... That I really love you, but I keep getting stuck , but I never , never giving up on you''_

_'' Yes, Freddie, I understand. I can not believe how blind I have been'' _

_We smiled _

_'' And now am I stuck with you , Freddie , forever '' _

_'' And Always'' _

_We didn't care __if it had begin to rain, all I knew was that there was something warm on my lips_

**_There was my second song 'song fic._**

Stuck - Big Time Rush

Hope you enjoyed the  
Will soon be a new  
REVIEW

_**Thank You ! =P**_


	3. Haunted

Carly's POV

( **Takes the day after Freddie said to Carly that they should wait )**

I feel so lonely , without him.

**You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
But I never thought I'd live to see it break**

But it was true , we walked on a fragile line , but i never thought that it would break.

**It's getting dark  
And it's all too quiet  
And I can't trust anything now  
And it's coming over you  
Like it's all a big mistake**

I did a mistake and now he is hurt ….

**Oh holding my breath  
Won't lose you again  
Something's made your  
Eyes go cold**

I asked him to give me another chance , and I said to myself that I won't lose him again.

We were out in the woods at Bushwell Plaza, and it's getting dark.

**Come on, come on  
Don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
You're all I wanted  
**

I told him that I really love him and I wanted him to be mine, but he said ''I do not believe you, I'm just bacon for you'' He started walking, away from me , but then I started to sing.

**''Come on, come on  
Don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't turn back  
Now I'm haunted''  
**

_He turned around and looked at me_.

**Stood there and watched you walk away  
From everything we had  
But I still mean every word I said  
To you  
**

_''If you had not stopped me yesterday, you would have understood'' _

_''I say that I really love you, because you are yourself and that you saved me from that taco truck, you are not bacon for me, you're the Freddie Benson, as I have always known, and I mean every word''_

**He will try to take away my ****pain  
And he just might make me smile  
But the whole time I'm wishing he was you  
Instead  
**

_When I was dating Rick, it did not feel right, I wished he was you, I told Rick that we would just be friends because I still loved you. _

**Oh oh holding my breath  
Won't see you again  
Something keeps me  
Holding onto nothing  
**

_He just stood there and stared at me ._

**Come on, come on  
Don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
You're all I wanted  
**

_He was really the one I wanted ._

**Come on, come on  
Don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't turn back  
Now I'm haunted  
**

_''I was haunted by my own thoughts and your words''._

**I know  
I know  
I just know  
You're not gone  
You can't be gone  
No  
**

_He started walking closer to me, and I knew he would not leave me ._

**Come on, come on  
Don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
Won't finish what you started**

Come on, come on  
Don't leave me like this  
**I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't go back  
I'm haunted  
**

_I closed my eyes and after a few seconds, I felt something warm on my lips ._

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**

You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
Never ever thought I'd see it break  
Never thought I'd see it 

''I'm sorry Carly, I should not have interrupted you, but I was so -''

I interrupted him by putting a finger on his lips.  
''Freddie, it's okay now, I know you will not leave me''  
I removed my finger and put my lips to his again.

Now, I will probably not be haunted anymore.

**Thanks for those reviws , It made me happy , exept one …. **

**'' SEDDIE '' You , why did you even read this if you don't like Creddie -.- !**

**Thanks very much '' LivingLegends21 '' **

**And you others ( '' LINDAAA '' ****sweetStarre123**** '' and '' Love it'' )**

**Next song'fic is coming up sooooooon =D**

**Please come with suggestions for songs **


	4. Worldwide

_**A Creddie Song Fic**_

_**Worldwide – Big Time Rush**_

_**Freddie's POV**_

_Carly cried into my shoulder , Sam and I just hold her . _

_She was going to New York for 4 years , and we could not come with her ._

_Right now we where in the middel of the airport , and her flight should come about an hour. _

_**Wait a minute before you tell me anything  
How was your day?  
'Cause I been missing  
You by my side, yeah**  
_

_I remember when she told us she was going to New York , five weeks ago._

_I'm happy for her , but also sad ._

_Of course I'm gonna miss her , we all gonna do ._

_**Did I awake you out of your dream?  
I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep  
You calm me down  
There's something about the sound of your voice**_

_Once I called her in the middle of the night just to hear her voice , there's something about it ._

_But I can't figure it out ._

**I, I, I, I never, never, never  
As far away as it may seem no  
Soon we'll be together  
We'll pick up right where we left off**

_I was hoping 4 years is going fast ._

_I wanna see my girl , and I gonna have a suprise for her ._

**Paris, London, Tokyo  
It's just one thing that I gotta do  
Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone  
Hello, tuck you in every night**

And I can hardly take another goodbye  
Baby, won't be long  
You're the one that I'm waiting on  
Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah  


_I gonna call her everyday , before she is going to bed ._

_That's right , I gonna tuck her in every night ._

_**Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
Girl, I'll be thinking about you  
**_

_I will always thinking of her , day and night ._

_Everyday for 4 years ._

_**Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls  
That know my name  
But don't you worry, no  
'Cause you have my heart**_

It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city  
Just get up and go  
The show must go on  
So I need you to be strong  


_Yes , some girls I have met has been pretty but Carly is more than pretty , she's loveable ._

_I know is hard for her , like last night , she come over to my apart__ment_ _and cried ._

_I was lucky_ _that my mom was not home _

_**I, I, I, I never, never, never  
As far away as it may seem no  
Soon we'll be together  
We'll pick up right where we left off**_

Paris, London, Tokyo  
It's just one thing that I gotta do  
Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone  
Hello, tuck you in every night

And I can hardly take another goodbye  
Baby, won't be long  
You're the one that I'm waiting on  
Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, yeah  


_Her flight is soon here , I'm gonna do it ! ._

_Is my last chance before she leaves ._

_**Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
Girl, I'll be thinking about you**_

Whoa, wherever the wind blows me  
You're still the one and only girl on my mind  
No, there ain't no one better  
(Worldwide)  
So always remember  
(Worldwide)  
Always remember, girl, you're mine  


_'' So guys , I must go now , I going to miss you all '' she said while she tried to stop cry ._

_'' Carly wait , can I talk to you a second '' I said and pulled away her a bit ._

_'' What is it Freddie ? '' She looked confused at me ._

_I got down on one knee and took out a box from my pocket ._

_'' Carly Taylor Shay , I love you and always gonna do , so will you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me ? '' I said , looking in her brown eyes._

_'' Freddie … '' She __seemed shocked__ ._

_Her tears began roll down again from her eyes ._

_Then she nodded and __I went back on feet_ _and __put the ring on her finger__ and kissed her __passionately_

_**Paris, London, Tokyo  
It's just one thing that I gotta do  
Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone  
Hello, tuck you in every night**_

And I can hardly take another goodbye  
Baby, won't be long  
You're the one that I'm waiting on  
Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah

Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
Girl, I'll be thinking about you

Worldwide  
Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls  
That know my name  
But don't you worry  
'Cause you have my heart 

_Now she have my heart forever and always ..._

**I want to thank everyone who has review (except the bad: P)  
Sorry I have not been updated, I had a lot to do.  
Hope you like this song fic = D  
Give me advice which songs I'll try to make the song fic's**

**Pardon my English is bad: / live in Sweden **


End file.
